La Batiseñal
by acarlalala
Summary: Continuación del fic PELEAS, como buena familia disfuncional los chicos no pueden dejar de meterse en problemas.Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**LA BATISEÑAL**

**-Hiciste un gran trabajo**\- Batman se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente- **estoy orgulloso.**

Era la primera vez que salían juntos a patrullar y de lejos Robin había superado cualquier expectativa que tenía de su colaboración.

**-Papáaa dijiste que en el trabajo no serias modo-paternal.**

Mientras Bruce rodo los ojos por el comentario al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar reírse, a veces dudaba que Dick no fuese de su sangre.

**-Está bien Robin- **extendió la mano derecha en son de camaradería- **hiciste un gran trabajo, estoy orgulloso.**

El chico le dio la mano solemnemente - **Gracias Batman.**

Compartían la satisfacción de ayudar al prójimo con un trabajo bien hecho hasta que Bruce interrumpió indignado.

-**No puedo creerlo! En verdad no puedo creerlo! Esta vez tu hermano se pasó de la raya!**

**-Qué pasa?, no entiendo…qué sucede?...qué…**

Dick intentaba entender que le sucedía a su padre y por qué de golpe se había sacado la máscara que ocultaba su identidad no entendía su actitud repentina de enojo hasta que giró su cabeza a la derecha y fijo sus ojos al cielo entonces entendió la razón por la que Bruce tenía la cara roja e hirviendo de la rabia.

**-Ese mocoso se pasó!**

**-Dick! tu lenguaje!**

**-Pero no dije una mala palabra, eso es lo que es, un mocoso malcri…**

La miradita que le hecho Bruce era para cero replicas así que sabiamente Dick cerro la boca y subió al batimovil, en cuanto se puso el cinturón de seguridad Bruce arrancó el vehículo con dirección a la comisaría.

El chico veía de reojo a su padre y podía jurar que nunca pero nunca lo vio tan molesto, al principio estaba preocupado de la reacción que tuvo pero luego miraba hacia el cielo y veía la grosería que se reflejaba por la bati señal, era obvio que fue Jason, nadie podría haber maquinado semejante desmán sólo para mostrar su descontento por no ser él quien acompañe a su padre a patrullar por ciudad Gótica.

Antes de llegar a la comisaría Bruce se volvió a poner la máscara, ahora estaba más controlado que podía respirar, Robin estaba junto a él con la cabeza en alto, pensando: _Jason Todd esta vez la cagaste! pedazo de imbécil, Batman nunca te tomara en serio para ser un Robin si sigues con tus pendejadas de niño rebelde! _

La escena que los esperaba era de lejos peor de lo que creía el enojadísimo padre enmascarado que en este momento estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no agarrar a su hijos y a cada uno darle la paliza que se merecían ahí mismo, ahí al lado de Gordon no sólo estaba Jason sino que también estaban Tim y Damian, claro que ellos reaccionaron muy diferente al primero, los niños agarraron fuerte la mano de Jamescuando Batman se plantó frente a ellos mientras que Jason solo ensancho su sonrisa burlona.

-**Batman! Fue una falsa alarma ocasionada por estos delincuentes juveniles.**

Dick no pudo evitar reírse así que Bruce carraspeó su garganta para que el chico mantuviese la compostura.

-**Fue bastante obvio pero creo que es exagerado llamarlos delincuentes juveniles.**

**-Robo de mis llaves para activar la bati señal con su grosería, destrucción de propiedad privada porque para robar mis llaves tuvieron que forzar la caja fuerte y por último daños y perjuicios a todo el cuerpo de la policía porque su "bromita" la vio toda ciudad Gótica! y lo peor de todo es que no puedo ubicar a Bruce Wayne por ningún lado! debe andar en una de sus fiestas privadas, nadie contesta el teléfono en la mansión Wayne. **

**-Estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación para eso.**

Bruce dijo en su tono más serio que Tim y Damian sólo alcanzaron a morderse el labio inferior, era claro que los chicos algo le habían hecho al pobre Alfred y Jason no quitaba su sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-**Me encargare de entregarlos al mismísimo Bruce Wayne.**

**-Deberían quedarse en la comisaría.**

**-James, confía en mí.**

El tono firme y siempre serio de Batman hacía que Gordon accediera siempre a sus ideas.

-**Está bien, pero mañana mismo citare a Bruce Wayne a la comisaría, esto no quedara impune, jovencitos la bati señal no es un juguete para hacerse la burla- **apunto con su dedo índice a los tres chicos-** esta bati señal salva vidas! **cuando parecía que a James iba a darle un ataque al corazón levanto la mirada hacia Robin y su cara se le ensancho en una sonrisa.

-**Tú si eres un buen chico, no pierdes el tiempo haciendo tonterías como el resto.**

La no sutil comparación hizo que Dick levantara aun mas su cabeza y logro que por primera vez en la noche Jason cambiara su sonrisita irritante por su cara de fastidio.

-**No soy un niño, ahora combato el crimen.**

**-Sí y por lo que me ha dicho Batman de tu entrenamiento lo harás muy bien.**

**-Lo hizo, ya debemos irnos, adiós Gordon.**

Como siempre el tajante caballero de la noche se dispuso a salir tenía prisa por saber que es lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Ya cuando subieron al bati móvil Bruce les hizo una sola pregunta.

**-Alfred esta entero y a salvo?**

En cuanto tuvieron oportunidad de contestar los tres se alarmaron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

**-Claro que sí papá, que te pasa?! Como que entero y a salvo! eso no se pregunta.- **dijo Tim.

**-En una pieza, nada de qué preocuparse Bruce- **dijo Jason.

**-Si papi, Alfred está bien- **dijo Damian.

**-Más les vale, en cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a oír primero la versión de él y luego la de ustedes.**

Después nadie dijo una sola palabra, era bien sabido que hablar mientras papá conducía enojado estaba prohibido y ninguno- ni siquiera Jason- quería enojarlo más. Cuando llegaron a casa entraron por la bati cueva y cuando subieron a la mansión Bruce dijo firme.

-**Bien, cada uno a su habitación.**

-**Fue idea de Jason! – **dijeron al mismo tiempo Tim y Damian.-**Traidores!- **Grito Jason.

Bruce estaba muy cansado de la actitud de sus hijos, muy decepcionado y para el colmo ninguno mostraba arrepentimiento genuino por lo que habían hecho así que no lo postergó más, lo que sus hijos necesitaban era un fuerte impulso para comportarse.

-**He dicho a su habitación PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! **

**-Ya voy! – **indignado Jason despareció de la sala.

-**Timothy he dado una orden PLAF!** **PLAF! PLAF!**

**-Ay! Voy Ay! Papi Ay! Ya vooooy – **Tim también desapareció de la sala.

**-Y tu jovencito- **Damian se tapó la carita- **Vas conmigo.**

Antes de levantarlo en sus brazos le dio una firme palmada haciendo que el pequeño se quejara, Dick vio todo en silencio y lanzo un suspiro por sus hermanos iba a decir algo en voz alta pero Alfred lo interrumpió.

-**Como le fue al señorito en su primer día de patrullaje?**

**-Alfred! –** gritó Dick de susto-**Bien, creo, como estás tu? Bruce creía que ellos – **refiriéndose a sus hermanos-** te cortaron en pedazos y escondieron tu cuerpo.**

**-Usted y sus hermanos tienen una extensa imaginación, ellos intentaron doparme, sí, pero debió ser idea del señorito Jason porque estaba despierto pero no podía moverme entonces no me dieron la cantidad que ellos querían o mejor dicho que necesitaban.**

**-Alfred lo que hicieron estuvo muy pero muy mal.**

**-Concuerdo con usted, completamente.**

**-Alfred! Como estas! Que te hicieron esos demonios! **

Bruce bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-**Nada que usted no haya hecho antes, señor.**

Bruce rodo los ojos.

-**Ahora no es el momento de hacerme recuerdo como era yo a su edad, qué paso cuando me fui con Dick?**

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
